The Potato Tragedy
by DaniCZJ
Summary: Anna accidently causes Kristoff to be injured, after which she develops a phobia and becomes paranoid of potatoes! (This is a co-authored story written by VexTheVexing and myself.)


It was just another ordinary day for Anna. Elsa was busy attending to her duties as Queen. Kristoff left after eating breakfast to go harvest ice. Anna was left alone to do as she felt.

"Ugh! I'm soo bored!" Anna said to herself as she watched a fly helplessly trying to escape out the window. _Flies are so dumb. You would think it would realize after a while it can't get out that way. Hmm…I wonder what a fly would be called if it didn't have wings, a Walk maybe? _Anna continuously stared at the fly as she pondered her question.

"Is everything okay your Highness?" Anna gasped as she turned quickly turned around to see a maid standing there. "You startled me!"

"I apologize your Highness. I did not mean to."

"It's okay. I was in my own little world. Umm…This may seem a little awkward, but do you mind if I follow you around awhile?"

The maid did think it to be a strange request. _Why would her Highness want to spend time with me? I'm just the hired help._ "Sure your Highness. Anything you wish."

"Great!" Anna said as the two started walking. Minutes had passed and neither one had said a word. Noticing the maid seemed rather tense being in her company, Anna started conversation to help make her feel comfortable. "What is your name?"

"My name is Nellie, your Highness."

"Nellie is a pretty name, and please, call me Anna."

The maid was a little hesitant to call her Highness by her name, but being she told her to it must be alright. "Thank you…Anna."

The Princess followed the maid Nellie around as she attended to her daily duties. Anna was surprised how much goes on in the castle that she wasn't aware of and how many servants it took to manage everything smoothly. As the day progressed Anna and Nellie became fond of one another, laughing and joking around. Anna was happy she didn't have to spend hours alone.

Nearing the evening hours, they arrived in the wine cellar, a place in the castle Anna never been before. "Wow," replied the Princess. "There are soo many bottles! How do you know which one to get?"

"It takes time and practice, but eventually you know where everything is at. The wines along this wall are for every day. Your reds are here and whites over there. Depending on the occasion or the dinner menu, I am told either to get a red or white wine. For tonight's dinner, it's white." Nellie informed the Princess as she withdrew a bottle from its cubbyhole showing it to her.

"Eh. I don't care much for white wine. Where is the sweet red kind located?" Anna asked as she turned her attention to the numerous bottles on the shelves. The maid walked over and picked out a sweet red handing the bottle over to Anna. "Great! Elsa hardly ever has this at dinner or any other time for that matter. She doesn't care much for it. I tried to talk her into having it more often, but she refuses and tells me to stop whining about it."

Nellie gave a slight giggle before reminding Anna that red is not on the menu for tonight. "Oh this is not for dinner. I am going to have this right now. You got a corkscrew?"

"No I don't. The corkscrew is kept in the kitchen. Personally, I don't think you should drink that without eating something first." Nellie said concernedly.

_Who does she think she is telling me what I should or shouldn't do?! _"I don't care what you think!" Anna snapped "I'm the Princess and I will do as I very well please!

The maid started to apologized, but Anna quickly stormed away leaving her all alone in the wine cellar. Nellie spoke softly to herself. "I don't think she is going to spend time with me again. Strange girl."

* * *

After leaving the cellar Anna proceeded to the kitchen where everyone was rushing about getting dinner prepared. Anna started fumbling around through drawers searching for the corkscrew, not caring that she was getting in the way. A few of the servants stopped to ask if she needed help with anything, which made Anna increasingly more irritated. "I'm fine! I don't need your help!

The redhead continued her search, but soon got discouraged. "I give up! I didn't need the wine anyway." She started to leave when a deep male voce spoke to her. "Is there something I can do for you your Highness?" Anna saw that the voice belonged to the butler.

"Oh…um…could you open this bottle for me? I'd really appreciate it."

"Sure thing your Highness, please wait here." Anna handed the bottle over to him. The butler started walking away, but turned around and asked, "How many glasses do you require?"

"Just one is all." As the princess waited for his return, she watched the activities going on. Fresh peas were being shelled, baby potatoes were being washed, and a pork loin was being prepared for the oven.

The butler arrived back holding a silver tray with a cut crystal wine glass with matching decanter filled with the wine. "Here you are your Highness; would you like for me to deliver this somewhere for you?"

"No thank you." Anna replied as she took the tray from him.

"Very well, please enjoy!"

"Oh I will…And can you please not tell Elsa about this."

"As you wish your Highness."

Anna took the tray with her to her bedroom. She thought about going to the library to enjoy her wine, but thought the memories of her past ordeal in that room would bother her. Setting the tray on her nightstand, she poured herself a glass before getting comfortable in bed.

Anna sniffed the fruity aroma of the wine before taking a sip. "Mmm! That sure is wonderful! Too long have I been without this." Anna took a bigger sip this time, swirling it around in her mouth savoring the flavor before swallowing. _I don't see why Elsa doesn't like this. It is much better than that dry bitter stuff she always has. _Without realizing it Anna had finished the entire glass. "Time for a refill!"

* * *

'_Knock knock knock' _"Princess Anna," came a voice outside the bedroom door. "Wha!" The startled princess awoke to the sudden loud noise; confused by her surrounding until an empty wine glass in her lap brought back memories of the day's events.

"What is it?" she asked slightly slurred.

"Dinner will be ready shortly your Highness."

"I'll be there. Thank you!" Anna placed the glass on the tray realizing she drank the entire decanter of wine. As she got out of bed she staggered a few steps before falling on the floor, giggling at herself. Anna stood up and clumsily made her way to the bathroom to freshen up; snickering when she would nearly fall down or run into the wall.

As Anna made her way to the dinner table, she was walking slowly and carefully as not to draw attention to the fact she had been drinking. Elsa and Kristoff were already sitting down watching the peculiar way she was moving. When she sat down, Elsa calmly asked her, "Anna, why were you walking so funny?"

_Dang it! They saw me! What do I say? Think Anna think!_ "Umm…well…you know me, the Princess of grace here. I got out of bed too fast and twisted my ankle, sooo it hurt as I was walking on it." Anna chuckled nervously after her long explanation.

"Anna, are you feeling alright? You're acting a little strange."

"Oh I'm fine, never felt better," Anna took a sip of water. "Why do you ask?" Before Kristoff could answer, the food was brought out. _Talk about perfect timing!_

"Tonight's dinner is herb roasted pork loin with baby potatoes and green peas," The waiter explained as the plates were set in front of them. "It looks wonderful!" replied Elsa. Kristoff agreed with her. "Sure does, let's eat!"

As Elsa and Kristoff were trying to enjoy the meal, Anna was constantly talking as she shoved food in her mouth. "These potatoes seem salty to you? I think they are. Hey Kristoff, what do your think?"

"Well I don-"

"You're right! Maybe it's the herbs that were used." Anna interrupted. Elsa kept staring at her sister. _Something's wrong with her. She never acts like this. I wonder if she got into the alcohol._

"Anna! Have you bee-"

"Elsa look!" As the princess cut off the queen's question, Anna grabbed a spoon full of peas, held them up, and slowly dumped them on her plate while saying, "I'm peaing!" Anna started laughing while Elsa gasped in shock. "Anna! That is highly inappropriate!"

"I thought it was funny," Kristoff stated.

"Well yes, it was funny, but jokes about bodily functions should not be said at the dinner table! Elsa stood up. "Anna I need to talk to you. Please excuse us Kristoff."

Anna remained seated as her sister walked over to her. "Get up Anna!" The princess sat there disobeying her order. Elsa, who was getting really fed up with Anna, grabbed the back of her chair and started shaking it. "Get out of the chair this instant!"

"I can't!"

"Why the hell can't you?"

"Because, there is something that we must do; Tater Tag!" Anna shouted as she grabbed a potato off her plate and threw it at Kristoff! The young man let out a scream of pain as the potato struck him in the eye!

"Oh my gosh, Kristoff! I am soo sorry! I didn't mean to!"

"Its fine Anna," the young man said holding his eye. "You ladies have your talk. I'm going to rinse my eye, the spices burn." As Kristoff stood up and started walking away, he stepped on the potato Anna threw at him; slipping backwards and striking his head on the corner of the table. Elsa rushed to his aid holding a napkin under his head to try and stop the bleeding. "Don't just sit there Anna! Get up and help!"

All she could do was stare in shock at seeing Kristoff lying on floor unconscious. Anna started to feel weak and light headed as the room started spinning. Elsa's cries for help seemed hollow distant as her world slowly faded into darkness. Anna fell out of her chair hitting the floor with a thud. Elsa looked over to see what the noise was, "That's just great!" she murmured noticing Anna passed out on the floor.

While Anna was unconscious, she had nightmares. She was in a pitch black room and the only thing she could see was Elsa and Kristoff standing a short distance away, both of them unable to move. Out of nowhere potatoes of all sizes started flying at a high rate of speed, relentlessly bombarding the two.

The called out to her, begging for her help, but she found herself unable to move as well. Anna cried and screamed hysterically as she helplessly watched her sister and Kristoff slowly being killed. The attack seemed to go on forever before the two lay bloody and motionless on the ground.

Anna continued her crying when all of a sudden she was struck in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her. This was followed by a sharp pain in the side of her head. Anna realized that the potatoes were starting their assault on her. _No! Please no! Not me, not like this! _

It was late morning when Anna awoke in her bed with a bloodcurdling scream! She was covered in sweat and sobbing as she turned on her side assuming the fetal position. Memories of what happened to Kristoff and images from her dreams still fresh in her mind.


End file.
